<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Apology by Anti_Social_Angst_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159271">Last Apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Angst_Queen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Angst_Queen'>Anti_Social_Angst_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetagame, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Ships, America being America (Hetalia), Blood and Injury, Brothers America &amp; Canada (Hetalia), Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, France Being France (Hetalia), Multi, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti_Social_Angst_Queen/pseuds/Anti_Social_Angst_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A choose your own adventure story, based on and inspired by many of kyokoon64's games. Choices will be made by majority vote in the comment section. </p><p>A weird format, I know, but without coding knowhow this is what i got</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I tried everything."<br/>                           "I really thought maybe…<br/>                        Maybe, I could save you all."<br/>                            "But… i'm not a hero."<br/>     "I wish I could tell you how sorry I am, everyone."<br/>                             -----------------------------</p>
<p>The world conference had gone on recess about a half hour ago, much to most present's relief. It wasn't like these meetings honestly did much, if anything it was Important Nation Rep Babysitting. Nothing was ever done or accomplished, all it rose was ire. </p>
<p>Hence why one nation was not down in the garden socializing. </p>
<p>England, or Britain as he would insist, stood on the balcony, a lonely figure in the mid-afternoon sun. A smoke was between his fingers, though it never touched his lips. It was more for the smell and comfort than anything, really. The meeting had been hectic, what with Russia's sisters in attendance, as well as Romano and Canada. </p>
<p>Speaking of, Britain notes in his head and looking back over his shoulder to the messy conference hall behind him, someone should probably clean all that mess up. </p>
<p>        ENGLAND: Well, it's not like anyone else will…</p>
<p>There are two choices- risk staying out on the balcony, or go inside and clean up.</p>
<p>[Tutorial- you have two options to take with each choice. As this is only the first choice, there won't be anything negative to really come of it. But some choices may have ramifications later. Choose wisely! Decisions will be made as a collective.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which Cleaning is Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During which England cleans, a spellbook is retrieved, and a British man talks to himself in his head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>COMMAND- GO INSIDE AND CLEAN UP.</p><p>Deciding he would rather tidy up the disaster in the hall rather than chance an unnecessary conversation with anyone down in the garden upon being spotted, the magic-user turns his gaze from the flowerbeds and to the interior of the building. Pushing his way through the double doors of the balcony, the stained glass shutting soundlessly behind him.</p><p>England stares along the three long meeting tables, and then to the food table as well. The blond contemplates the dishes there as he approaches, many of them are choices of the other nations present at the meeting and have syllables he knows for a fact he butchers with each attempt to say them, so he settles on a cup of tea and some scones. They weren’t prepared by him, much to his own chagrin but the waitstaff had kindly explained that he was busy and would much rather they each do their own jobs, including him, meaning he went to the meeting without setting something on fire. A part of him mourns the lack of flames. He notes, however, that there are no hamburgers on the table, so either America ate them all, the carb-addict he is, or there was none at the table to begin with. </p><p>Turning his gaze away from the edible delights on the table behind him finding there wasn’t much to clean up thankfully, he then turns his eyes to the absolute disaster there. Russia and his two sisters had been seated at the head table, as Russia had called the meeting this month, with Ukraine on his left and Belarus to his right. Scattered nearby were the contents of a familiar sewing kit, next to a doll of Russia. England carefully sets the doll, reminiscent of one he received as a small child from his own ‘mother’ before his terrible brothers tore it apart to tease him, in front of Belarus’ seat, before kneeling down to carefully, so very carefully, put the needles and thread back into their containers. England, in his mind, notes that he should maybe ask Ukraine to teach him how to sew. While he’s quite good at embroidery and needlework, sewing tended to give him trouble thanks to his short temper. He sets the kit in front of Ukraine’s workbook. </p><p>Turning his eyes now to the Axis’ table- and really, the man thinks to himself, why were they still referring to the trio as the Axis? That seemed like more insult than anything nowadays, and were he better at things like friendships, he would come up with a better name for them. He should probably ask what they called themselves.</p><p>Sat comfortably in the middle was North Italy, who had made a mess of the table with his flag-making kit. Frankly, that kit never ceased to cause England unease. He knew for a fact Germany had confiscated one at the beginning of the meeting, but Italy always had a new one on hand. Where did he get the white fabric? Where did he get the sticks?? Veneziano’s ability to create white flags almost to the degree of spawning them SCP style worried and frightened the Brit. To North Italy’s left was his brother, who’s recipe book was buried underneath the white flag material. Inside it was recipes of different varieties, a blend between Italian and other nations. Aside from France. England has a good snort at that. To Romano’s left was Japan’s seat, where his portable charger and cord sat. The charger itself is of excellent quality and has an anime theme, a pink circle with a yellow star.  By the light on the side, it seems to be at about 3/4ths power, likely thanks to how many photos Japan took whenever he visited other countries. </p><p>On Veneziano’s right side were the two German brothers, Germany, followed by Prussia, whose journal sits open on the table filled with his SparkNotes on how the meeting went thus far. There are also sketches of…</p><p>England pauses, tilting the book to try and make any sense of the picture he’s looking at. Probably America, and while he was aware the two were friends, he doesn’t seem like the type of subject Prussia would be keen to draw, as he knew the other elder nation tended to prefer calm things to sketch. Odd.</p><p>Next to the book are the leather gloves England himself gifted Germany for his birthday last year, already receiving healthy usage. The leather gloves were custom fit and designed for long-term and frequent wearing, with brass knuckles built-in in an attempt to spare him some time. It had honestly gotten an interesting expression from Germany, who had actually complimented them. Of course, England hadn’t signed the gift, so the other had no clue it was from him, and England was fine with that, in all honesty.</p><p>Once this table was clean, that only left the Allies table. England digs through the mess of paperwork and thrown items- Canada’s hockey puck, for example, which somehow always felt cold, and that he brought exclusively to chuck at 40 mph at America’s skull over England's head. </p><p>God, he and France raised little monsters.</p><p>Speaking of France, the frog ass bitch had brought his full wine tasting kit for post-meeting enjoyment. It's the usual setup; corks, corkscrews, deoxidizer because the jackass liked to look fancy, and plenty of wine. Thankfully though, France kept his belongings neat, so aside from shoving his papers back in the man's folder, England doesn't have to tidy much. </p><p>America's favorite jacket, despite being well-worn and haphazardly laid on the back of the American's chair, was definitely cared for, the material regularly treated to ensure it remained in perfect order. In fact, it's the only thing America seems to have in order, with the pages of his 'notes' splayed chaotically about the table. England puts them in some semblance of order and returns them to the USA's binder, three-ringed with Captain America emblazoned on the front.</p><p>Moving America's papers uncovers two more treasures- China's reinforced battle wok, reinforced on the bottom to prime it and protect it from striking, and England's own Book of Shadows, which he takes. The tome is dusty and the cover getting somewhat ragged, but it did allow for him to cast his spells safely. </p><p>That was everything, as far as the Brit could tell.</p><p>Now, what to do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ENTER COMMAND</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>